Talk:Combine Advisor
This was Donut's first Article here! This was my very first article on this wiki. I came here looking for info on them, and ended up taking control of a near dead wiki. Now, as the "Combine Advisor" of this Wiki, I'll do my best to make it into something great. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 20:43, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :: Good luck to you sir, it's a good article. I know this because wikipedia has copied it wholesale. 82.12.142.117 23:10, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Does the combine advisor really suck the "juice", out of the dead rebel? To me it looks more like the advisor sucks out the brain. Don't know if this is important. Giltch I found a glitch where you can view and shoot it with out HL2 Charater Viewer. 23:20, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Well, I think it's more or less skeptical I believe the advisor strikes between the mid-neck, and lower head, so it is kind-of in between the two. Also, given that they seem to be a telepathically and technologically dependent species, we could make the assumption that they actually 'suck the brain juice' I suppose, to gather more intelligence, perhaps it is what they feed off of. Naturally, skepticism is inevitable due to lack of clarification by valve, I would probably go with the latter of the two assumptions, however. -I updated this article mostly on my representation of Episode 2 itself, and previous games, of course. -Predator106 : I thought that. I reckon the only reason the Advisors push off at the end is because they've got what they needed, i.e. the information about the Borealis. Worth putting in as speculation, I suppose. Does anyone have any images of them from Episode 2, with tongues and hands? Coming Second 16:33, 19 October 2007 (UTC) That's also quite possible, although, it makes one wonder what would happen if Dog did not come to "save the day", would they kill everyone there? And how would they know that they know about the Borealis, and if they could know that from telekinesis, why couldn't they figure out the actual location of which? Predator106 : Yes, obviously they would have, I don't think the second one was shaping up to give Alyx a kiss. My personal opinion is that they can only be telepathic with receptive units. So they can talk to other Combine and to Breen, but need to do the tongue thing to get information from others. If they were "freely" telepathic the Resistance would have failed a long time ago. : I think the Combine's looking for the Borealis too, remember at the beginning of "Freeman Pontifex" they're said to be heading north? Plus the Mossman video. In fact maybe it was the whole point of the invasion. Imagine what the Combine could do with the Portal Gun. Coming Second 17:04, 19 October 2007 (UTC) =Yes, that is very true, yes I know, that they weren't 'shaping up to give alyx a kiss', but perhaps they were only planning on killing Eli, and gathering the information required from him, and then informing other members of the combine, other wise they could have a chance of dying, when trying to kill the remaining staff, and the info they had gathered would have been lost. Yes, I just remembered the mention of 'heading north', which would definitely mean that they had gotten a general heading of where to be going. Although previously, I thought that it had meant they were trying to regroup up north (heading being coincidental), until reinforcements may arrive, instead of staying in city 17, being an easy target...And, remember when Dr. Kleiner revealed that there was a 'hidden message', and that it was 'very clever of her', I originally thought that she may have somehow, staged the combine attack, to make it seem like part of the combine had already taken her over? Possibly leaving the other combine to ignore her whereabouts. Possibly I am thinking in the wrong direction\misinterpreted it. I'll try to get some images, and submit em, shortly, when I start to play the game over again (very, very shortly, within a day or 3). Other Information "The Advisor "brain sucking" technique is very similar to that of the brain bugs of Starship Troopers." I'm going remove this in a few days, since there's no evidence the brain sucking is real, and it's already mentioned in the article. 11:06, 16 July 2008 (UTC)